


Wish You Were Here

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: Time For Me To Fly [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Group Hugs, Post-Game(s), Sad, Slapping, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully, Kjelle and Morgan cope with the loss of Jovi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Pink Floyd album and song "Wish You Were Here"

Songs, paintings and even statues were made in honor of Jovi for defeating Grima.

Though not everyone was happy with Grima being gone.

Those people were Jovi's wife Sully and their two future children, Kjelle and Morgan. They were the happiest when they heard a song or saw a painting but also the saddest.

 

* * *

 

Sully and Morgan were sitting on their couch when Kjelle came home late. "And where were you young lady!?", Sully yelled at Kjelle the moment she walked in

"I was out with some friends, mom", Kjelle replied.  
" I don't care!", Sully yelled back. "Well if mother were here then I wouldn't be late!", Kjelle yelled back.

At the mention of Jovi, Sully slaped Kjelle hard.

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. " I'm sorry", Sully said. "I'm sorry", Kjelle replied and they all had a big group hug full of tears and feelings.


End file.
